The Spring Dance
by NikkylovesBD
Summary: I thought I would take a jab at writing Brenda & Dylan's first time. It's a one shot.


_Ok so a while ago, I decided to attempt in writing Brenda and Dylan's first time. The main thing was I wanted to see if I could actually do it. As everyone knows I don't have a problem writing sex scenes but in general sex scenes are not very detailed and they are written through quickly leaving a lot up to imagination and not wanting to be too sexy or inappropriate. I guess with this I knew I would have to concentrate on the sex scene because that's the part we didn't get to see. Also I wanted to see if I could make it realistic, with their age and the fact that well the majority of the time I would assume for everyone, their first time wasn't perfect, well this is fan fiction ladies and gents so even though I stayed realistic, it is perfect too. Anyway I wrote through it and then was too afraid for lack of a better word to post it in here. So having some balls today, I decided to go for it. It's not pornographic or anything, it is detailed to a point though so I am rating it M. I don't want young teens reading this and getting any ideas, its not like this lol lol Anyway I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think about it because I really was nervous to post it. Ok without further a do, I give you my imagination of the Spring Dance. Enjoy!_

**The Spring Dance**

Brenda shook her head storming away from Kelly, the nerve of her sometimes. Brenda loved Kelly as a friend but she could be such a princess sometimes…literally. This was the first Beverly Hills dance she was attending and to top it off her date was someone that she adored. All she wanted was to look sexy for herself and especially Dylan. He had been the best boyfriend to her. They had been dating for four months and it had honestly been the most exciting time in Brenda's life so far. She had fallen in love with him, deeply. She had never felt for another boy like she did Dylan. He came in and literally swept her off her feet. He gave her confidence and acceptance. She knew who she was with him and she got the feeling she did the same for him.

"Brenda." Dylan called out going after her. "Hey…Hey, wait a second…relax." Dylan said calm and soft catching up to her. He gently grabbed her arm turning her around.

"It's like she thinks its her night or something." Brenda said hurt and over Kelly.

Dylan titled his head putting his hands in his tux pant pockets, "Well it's not, this is your night." Dylan was always soft spoken, cool and collected, "Actually…it's…our night." Dylan smirked holding up what looked like a hotel key.

Brenda tilted her head and smirked back, "Room 271?"

Dylan still holding up the key nodded his head looking at her, "Yes". He mouthed playfully. Dylan had been patient with Brenda. He wasn't used to waiting around for a girl to give him sex but Brenda was different. He cared about her, he was in love with her. He respected her reasoning for wanting to take it slow considering they started out hot and heavy and they had heat and a natural sexual chemistry together.

Brenda shifted her weight nervously, "Won't anybody notice that were gone?"

Dylan thought for a moment, "We'll make our appearance and then…we'll make our disappearance." Dylan was still holding up the key, dropped it, making it disappear catching quickly putting it back in his pocket. "And you won't have to worry about your clothes for awhile." Dylan gave her a subtle sexy shimmy giving her his best eye sex.

Brenda took a deep breath as she smirked and looked back at him. She took both hands grabbing his tux jacket pulling him into her. They kissed sweetly, Brenda started to turn towards the hotel as Dylan wrapped his arm around her shoulder, they started walking into the dance. They smiled mid kiss keeping their closeness, continuing to kiss as they entered the hotel. They caught up with the rest of the gang overhearing Kelly trying to talk Brandon into dancing with her.

"Well excuse us…_we're_ going to go dance now." Brenda smiled taking Dylan's hand and pulling him through the group. Dylan playfully ran his hand along the side of his hair as the gang smiled at them.

They danced a few songs together having fun together like they always did. Dylan wrapped his arms around Brenda's waist as a slow song came on. They continued to dance closely and look into each other's eyes. Dylan looked around slightly, finding Brenda's eyes again, "What do you say fifteen more minutes and we make our exit?"

Brenda looked down before looking back at him, "Dylan…I am a little nervous." she said honestly, not caring she was showing Dylan her vulnerability and inexperience.

"Bren…don't be." Dylan shook his head softly, "Everything is going to be great."

"Yeah…well that's what you keep on saying…" Brenda sighed nervously, "It's just that we have been building it up for so long…and it's not that I am not ready…believe me I am ." Brenda said almost reassured that she wasn't trying to make up excuses like usual.

Dylan shook his head confused, he wasn't sure if she was turning him down or just wanted to talk about it some more. "What are you saying?" he said softly, bending a little, moving in closer trying to show her he was considerate and all ears.

Brenda looked nervous, she closed her eyes for a moment building up the nerve to actually say what she was thinking, "That somehow you'll be disappointed." she opened up.

Dylan sighed with a little smile, thinking how cute it was, he knew she hadn't done it before and he knew the fact that he had was part of it, "Bren." he breathed out, "We're not going to be judging each other up there…we are going to be enjoying each other." Dylan moved closer to her, bringing his face before hers.

"Well." Brenda said almost sarcastically, "I bet you used that line before."

Dylan looked at her hurt she would even think he was trying to use her or considered herself just some girl he wanted to sleep with, "Bren you're not just another notch on my belt, if that was the case I would have had you up there _months_ ago."

Brenda saw him as cocky, "Oh really?"

"Yes…really." Dylan said seriously knowing if he had wanted to just sleep with her, he could have, but he respected her and in all honesty Dylan had never had sex with someone he truly loved before. I mean sure there were girls he had liked and thought were irresistibly sexy but with Brenda it was different, she was all those things but more. They had connected, they had understood each other.

Brenda smiled knowing he was probably right, Dylan was devilishly handsome and sexy, and if enough pressure was on her she probably would have given in. "So…what is this all about?" In other words, where will this leave us after, do you really care about me or is this the prize at the end of the tunnel?

Dylan stared into her eyes, she wasn't just any girl, he wanted her to know that. Yes he had girls, a lot of them but he had never felt this way about any of them before. "Don't you know?" Dylan said softly keeping his intense stare, "I love you." he slowly moved in to her and captured her lips with his. Keeping the kiss soft and romantic as Brenda kissed him back. Brenda felt warm and safe, and at that moment she knew Dylan was the one she wanted to lose her virginity too. She had always known but hearing him tell her that he loved her this time, sealed the deal…because Brenda loved him too, deeply.

After a few more dances Brenda and Dylan looked around not seeing their friends in close proximity. They eyed each other not saying anything as they left the ballroom on a mission to find the guest elevators. Once inside them, Brenda felt Dylan's stare. The ride up to the second floor was short but the lift felt like an eternity. Brenda had butterflies and neither one of them had said anything since they had gotten into them. She took a deep breath trying to relax as Dylan took her hand as they the doors opened. Feeling his touch relaxed her. This boy was someone she trusted with all her heart and soul. He would take care of her, she knew that, so why was she still nervous? Brenda looked at the door and the gold plaque that read, _room 271_, she thought about it, knowing that she would forever remember it. Dylan looked down at her as he inserted the key and Brenda gave him a small smile, letting him know she was okay. He swung open the door and Brenda walked in looking around. It was a suite, the first thing she saw was a living area, with a couch, chair, coffee table and small dining table. Dylan took her hand again and led her to the closed door Brenda assumed was the bedroom. He looked at her and smiled, he leaned down and began kissing her neck, gently yet with force. Dylan took the handle and turned it pushing open the door open as he continued to get warmed up on her neck and collar bone.

Brenda moved from his kisses, "Dylan…wait until we're in the room." Brenda moved past him as Dylan flipped the light switch on. Brenda smiled big as she looked around the bedroom. It was perfect, he did an amazing job. The room was pretty, set up with flowers, she knew he had made an effort to make this the perfect setting for their first time. "Dylan this is so beautiful." Brenda said touched and excited.

Dylan looked her up and down, part of him really not believing he was actually about to have sex with Brenda Walsh. She had turned him down so many times. Dylan was respectful, he was sweet, but he was also a teenager. And realistically no other girl had made Dylan try so hard. He didn't mind, he actually liked it but love didn't take the hormones out of him. "I thought that you would like it." he approached her from behind slowly, still eyeing her. He stared at the slope of her neck to her shoulders, her hair was neatly pinned up making her neck even more inviting. Her dress hugged her cute figure, laying tightly on her rear.

"Do you know _why_ I am so lucky." Brenda said seductively as she turned looking at him.

Dylan moved in closer to her, his eyes followed down her frame again this time taking in the front of her. "Why?" he said softly in a sexy tone, he was holding back. He wanted her and he had to tell himself she was new at this, to slow down. Also the faster he jumped into it, the faster he would be and that's never a good thing. He found her eyes again.

"How many girls get to have sex for the first time with someone they love?"

Dylan moved in rubbing down her arms, "I don't know…I never really had taken an opinion poll." Dylan moved in kissing her lower cheek, moving eloquently down the slope of her neck that had seemed so out of reach only minutes before.

"Mmm." Brenda closed her eyes and smiled knowing Dylan wasn't there for small talk. His kiss was soft yet forceful. It moved down to the start of her collar bone causing chills down her body.

Dylan bent down quickly gently throwing her over his shoulder, "Woooh." Dylan said enthusiastically.

"Ah…Dylan." Brenda said shocked, "Put me down." her voice cracking from being upside down as he moved quickly closer to the bed, bringing to her feet again.

"I am sorry…I just cant control myself." Dylan couldn't hold back anymore, quickly he took off his tux coat letting it drop to the ground.

Dylan pulled her into him as Brenda tossed her purse onto the bed. "Don't fight it." Brenda said flirting. They both leaned in and pecked each other.

Dylan tightened his grip around her waist, as he got more serious, "We are in the room." his voice low and sexy as he looked at her with those eyes again. The ones that were hard to turn down.

"We certainly are." Brenda said it flirting back. She wasn't nervous at all. She was relaxed and confident all of a sudden and she had no idea when it left. Maybe she just knew how right it felt.

Dylan leaned in kissing her, wrapping his arms tightly around her body. Brenda responded by wrapping her arm around his neck and the other across his upper arm. They kissed deeply as Brenda felt Dylan's hand quickly find the zipper on her prom dress. He unzipped it fast as his lips never left hers. They continued to kiss, switching sides as Dylan ran his hands down her rear squeezing it softly. Moving his hand back up to her back he leaned into her a bit more bring his hand to the back of her head as she leaned into it.

Brenda felt Dylan glide his hand across her back pushing the shoulder of her dress down. With a gentle tug her prom dress joined Dylan's tux jacket on the floor. Brenda was thankful Dylan was still kissing her passionately because at that moment she regretted the decision to wear panty hose, _how embarrassing_, she thought. Control top and all but without even looking Dylan took his hands palm to hip and after getting them started with his finger tips he began rolling them down. "You're good." joked Brenda with a smile, as their lips barely touched.

Dylan with his eyes closed still from kissing her smiled and let out a small laugh as she slowly opened them as he looked into hers. "I have been thinking about getting these puppies off since the moment I saw you at your parents house." Dylan admitted, hinting that when he told Brenda before their group picture she looked incredible and he couldn't tell her what else he was thinking because her parents were in the room, that was part of it.

"I bet." Brenda flirted with a nod as she began unbuttoning his shirt. After what seemed like forever finally he was freed as he took his shirt off in the exact manner he had taken off his jacket, quick and steadily, dropping it to join the rest of their clothes at their feet. Brenda took a deep breath realizing the only thing between the two of them was their undergarments.

Dylan began kissing her again, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist again. He gently began walking her around the bed, guiding her as she walked backward. Making their destination, Dylan leaned out and grabbed the covers to the bed pulling them down. He took both her hands in his, turning her back toward the bed as he leaned in kissing her again forcing her gently to sit on it. He concentrated on being gentle and not too pushy yet he took the lead. He continued to kiss her deeply as she moved to her back as Dylan moved to the side of her allowing his body to be next hers but his chest leaning against hers. Dylan stopped looking down at her, making sure she was still okay. He would never want to make her do something she didn't want to do. He smiled at her as she smiled back. It was hard to keep his excitement in. He had never really been this excited before about sex. Normally it had gotten to the point where he didn't even care anymore. But there was something about getting ready to make love to a girl he adored that made it different.

Brenda looked at him and saw his pause. She lifted herself to her elbows, "Everything ok?" she asked innocently.

Dylan now felt nervous, which was so odd to him. He nodded quickly and gave her a smirk leaning in and kissing her again, as they both lowered themselves to their sides. They looked at each other, resting their heads on the crisp white hotel pillow.

Brenda felt Dylan pull her in close, he reached behind and unsnapped her bra with one hand. She smiled mid kiss again thinking how smooth he was. Brenda still wasn't nervous, they had actually gotten this far before. Not panties far but she had definitely been without a shirt and bra before, with Dylan at least. She felt her bra become loose across her chest as Dylan pushed it down, exposing her chest. For the first time since being undressed she caught Dylan eyes look down and then her nerves set in. She wasn't sure exactly why but she felt herself tense up.

Dylan felt it as he met her eyes again, "Do you know how sexy you are?" he asked moving his nose to hers.

Brenda shook her head slowly, she didn't, he was the only one who ever made her feel sexy and complimented her so. She swallowed hard trying not to show him how nervous she had just become. "You aren't so bad yourself." she joked which made him smile.

Dylan kissed her harder now, their lips pressed together tightly, their faces touching as they pulled each other closer. He slowly moved her to her back again, pulling away from her lips for a second as he reached over her opening the nightstand drawer and pulling out protection. Brenda smiled thinking it was cute he had actually prepared. Obviously he had been there probably when checking in. Making sure the room was perfect, the flowers were where they should be and a condom in arms reach. Dylan caught her facial expression knowing what she was thinking. He shrugged shyly and smiled back, knowing she was observant.

Dylan moved to his knees and Brenda's first reaction was to bring her arms up covering her breasts with them. She wasn't sure why, wait she did know, she was nervous that was why. He didn't seem to notice or care as he concentrated on taking his boxers off. Brenda tried not to look at him, even though her first reaction was too. She felt herself flush as he caught her but he didn't act bothered or embarrassed. She looked away, she knew what he was doing and felt embarrassed staring or even watching.

When he finished preparing, he looked up at her as she caught his eye. "Safe sex." he nodded nervously not sure why the hell that choice of words came out of his mouth.

Brenda nodded back quickly, "Good thing." she said back. They smiled at each other feeling a bit more relaxed. Brenda's smile faded as she felt Dylan's hands on her hips again. She felt him grip the only article of clothing left to grab on her. She took a deep breath as he pulled at them gently. Brenda brought her knees up, pulling them together, resting her feet on the bed as she lifted her butt off the bed slightly allowing them to pass over her bottom easier. Dylan stared into her eyes, no where else as she saw him toss them to the side.

Dylan kept his stare resting his hand on the tops of her knees. He leaned into them as Brenda allowed him to lay on top of her. Again they were face to face as Dylan looked at how beautiful she was. Her face was flawless, her lips were red, her eyes nervous yet comfortable. "I love you." he whispered softly.

Brenda smiled not showing her teeth, "I love you too." she whispered back, feeling the weight of him on her. He made her feel warm and comfortable. She brought her fingers to his cheek and leaned up from the pillow kissing him. Their eyes closed as they started again, Dylan began touching her softly, as Brenda's head leaned against the pillow again. She felt the butterflies again, as she felt him turned on. The kissing became heated and a bit more rushed and rough like. Brenda felt a tingle run through her body, she had felt it before, it was the tingle she got the first time they made out. The first time he touched her the same way, even though they had their clothes on then. Their lips separated and they both breathed out as Dylan's mouth hit her neck again. She leaned her head back allowing him access as she moved her hand across the side of his head exhaling. Dylan continued to turn her on and kiss her neck tickling her a little, moving down to her collar bone and chest, fondling her, caressing her, she listened as the subtle noises could be heard from him enjoying her. She soon felt Dylan bring his weight to his arms as he hovered over her, now making space between their chests again. Brenda felt her heart begin to beat faster, knowing what was going to happened next.

Dylan swallowed hard as he moved to her. He felt her tense up and exhale as he lowered himself to her again, feeling her chest against his again. He didn't move at first, allowing her to get used to him. "You ok?" he whispered not wanting to hurt her. He continued to look down at her with her eyes closed as she slowly nodded. He leaned in kissing her again feeling her hips move slightly after a few seconds receiving the hint from her that it was really was okay. He began to move with her slowly as he closed his eyes feeling her.

Brenda felt her hesitation and nervousness float away. As they enjoyed each other's touch and kisses. She liked the noises he made, they were sexy to her. She had never felt anything like it before, her body felt warm and happy, her heart never felt closer to another human being ever. She responded to him, letting him know she was enjoying it and that he made her feel good by the noises she made. She felt him speed up after hearing her, which made her react more.

Dylan tried to keep his pace. He would look at her once in a while taking a break from kissing her to make sure she was still ok. She seemed to be enjoying it. For a girl who had never had sex before, he couldn't tell. She seemed comfortable and relaxed. She looked sexy and gave him soft moans and was breathing heavily. He was even more in love with her at that moment if that was even possible. He felt more connected to her, emotionally and he hadn't felt that before…ever.

Brenda wasn't sure how long they had been going at it, she felt like it lasted long but in reality she didn't think it actually had been hours or anything. Dylan had made her feel sexy and she liked that about him. He had took control and was gentle with her. He kissed her the whole time off and on and made eye contact with her. He whispered that he loved her a few times and she told him back. He also told her how good she felt and concentrated on her, which made Brenda feel more comfortable that he was telling the truth before, they weren't judging each other, considering in reality Brenda had no idea what she was doing at all. She wasn't even sure what she was feeling until she began to feel more stimulated, as they both released what had been building up inside of them.

Dylan hugged her tightly as they caught their breath. He leaned up and looked at her, feeling attached to her well physically obviously but emotionally as well. He smiled down at her sweetly and kissed her deeply one last time before he rolled onto his side. Bringing her with him. They sat and stared at each other for several minutes relaxing in each other's arms. After several minutes, they both moved to their backs as they stared at the ceiling. Glancing over at each other, both started to laugh a little, feeling giddy, excited and fulfilled.

A Brenda and Dylan started to get dressed, Brenda had finished getting ready before him. She began to help fix and adjust his bowtie as Dylan smiled. "Brenda…you're glowing." he said with a laugh.

Brenda's face was flushed as she found it hard to hide her smile as well, "Yeah well you have a goofy grin all over your face and you better wipe it off or else people will talk." Brenda kept her obvious smile as she finished with his tie, walking away from him.

Dylan began buttoning up the cuffs on his shirt as he noticed Brenda begin to pull the covers over the bed in attempt to make the bed. He laughed, "Brenda you don't have to do that."

Brenda looked up with a smile and held out her hand, "What will the maid think?" she continued to make the bed.

Dylan moved closer to her ,grabbing her hips from behind and pulling her into him, "They will think." Dylan wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, "That two people had a very very good time here tonight." Dylan cuddled into her, laying his face against her neck and giving her a squeeze.

Brenda grunted softly with a smile turning her head to kiss him. They kissed deeply as Dylan pulled her with him squeezing her tightly in a backwards hug.

Brenda turned around in his arms and kissed him again, "I love you." she said looking into his eyes.

"I love you." he answered back, they looked at each other silently.

"Ready?" he spoke softly as he continued to stare at her.

Brenda smiled and nodded her head as Dylan took her hand in his, bringing themselves back to the dance.

_So how did I do, was it what your guys imagined, totally wrong? Another reason I was scared was because we are all B/D fans and this is a scene or moment with our couple that was special to their characters. I think part of me didn't want to ruin it by putting images with it. So did I do them justice? Brenda and Dylan, for how hot they were together did not get enough "together" scenes. Thanks for giving me comments ahead of time, if you take the time too. Thanks!_


End file.
